Classroom Assignments
by KodeV
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not be related to each other and will explore the various classes the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum has to offer. As always, any of the one-shots that relate to the "Lies" AU will be labeled.
1. Crossroads

**The Number 2: The Moon (Balance and Unbalance, Contrast and Opposite)**

The qualities shown by a 2 in personality are imagination, creativity and Loyalty. The number 2 represents two faces, on the other side, 2's are also moody, indecisiveness and withdrawn. When looking into the future the number 2 represents unbalance. We can predict events such as:

Conflict

War

Choice (Difficult choice that will have to be made)

Divorce

**Assignment:**** Write a story based on one of the events that can be foretold by the number Two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crossroads<strong>

**(part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

><p>It's a gray and cold day when Petunia opens her door and sees her (estranged) sister on her doorstep. No words pass between them as she stares at her younger sister's appearance. Lily looks tired, stressed and, Petunia determines, very unhappy.<p>

"Would you like to come inside for some chicken noodle soup on this cold and blustery day, Lily?"

"I would like that very much, Petunia. Thank you," Lily replies, stepping into her sister's home for the first time.

She looks around the living room and it isn't what she expects from her sister. Lily expects a living room that looks unlived in; however, the room is the complete opposite. The room is tastefully decorated with framed pictures and beautiful furniture. Here and there, little touches, such as framed photos, a pipe resting on the table, toys in a corner, shows that the room is lived in. One photo in particular catches Lily's eyes but before she can look closer, Petunia calls her into the kitchen.

Even though they had not spoken to each other in years, Petunia falls into an old routine from a time when they were closer. Instead of prompting Lily to speak or filling the silence between them with useless chatter, Petunia gives her sister a serving of soup and a cup of tea. When they were girls, Petunia would fix her sister a plate of cookies and give her a glass of milk. Sipping on her own cup of tea, Petunia waits for Lily to tell her what has brought her to her doorstep.

"Remember the summer after my Fifth Year at Hogwarts," Lily asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do. I asked you three weeks in why you were spending so much time indoors and not with your freak friend."

"I started crying, which scared you. I told you what happened after my exams and what was said. And instead of feeling sorry for me, you said that –"

" – you were glad that he said something that you could deem unforgiveable, so you could dump him and be the pretty little cheerleader for the captain of the team. So how does this little trip down memory lane relate to your current problem?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm your older sister, Lily. I know when you have that forlorn/guilty expression across your face, which usually means you're having trouble. Tell me what is wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~<strong>

* * *

><p>Petunia listens patiently as Lily tells her everything. Lily tells her sister about the letter she received from Narcissa Malfoy as a wedding present ("Her wedding gift to me was a well-worded scolding about my treatment of her best friend and an unexpected peek into what she saw as my husband's true character. I didn't believe her.") and she relays how she found the hidden room with the Pensive and the vials of withdrawn memories.<p>

"I've watched several of the memories when James is not at home, and they are not pretty. Everything he said about them was true. Their actions were just as bad if not worse as his housemates and I cannot believe that all this time, when I was berating him and his actions, all he was doing was defending his self and defending me."

"What I never understood, Lily, was how you went from hating Potter to dating and then eventually marrying him. Forgiving him for being a prat for years but not forgiving the boy you called best friend for years longer than you knew Potter. I understand what he said was hurtful – but did you ever think when the two of you were friends how hurtful it was for him when you to start judging him based on the reputation of his House and your housemate's opinions of him?"

An almost uncomfortable silence falls between the two sisters; however it doesn't last long when Petunia speaks.

"I apologize, Lily. I shouldn't have said that. It just – well, I've wanted to say that for years! I admit that I was jealous of Severus when you two were younger. It felt like he was taking my best friend away. And he was so – well, I know now why he was the way he was then, and I wasn't the most friendly person to him either. I always knew, however, he would watch over you while you were away. I always admired his loyalty. He stood up to me every time I was less than kind to you."

Lily silently cries and Petunia walks over to the other side of the table and hugs her sister. Despite everything that has transpired between the two of them, Lily will always be her little sister and she hates to see her hurting. Lily leans into her Petunia's embrace and eventually she composes herself. Accepting a cool, damp cloth from Petunia, she wipes her face and whispers to her sister –

"I think I want a divorce."

* * *

><p><strong>~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~<strong>

* * *

><p>Petunia looks at her sister like she's grown a second head.<p>

"You think you want a divorce? Why?"

"Because, I'm unhappy and I've felt this way even before I found out that my entire relationship with James is based on a lie. `Tuney, I love my son and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, muggle or wizarding, but I wish that I would have waited. I graduated and was engaged four months afterwards. Then I married James and soon after, I felt like I was just to fulfill his needs. James was so insistent on us starting our family as soon as possible although I wanted to wait so I could study to become a Healer. I gave in to his demands because I was tired of constantly explaining to him why I wanted to wait. He convinced me that I could be both – a mother and a Healer but Harry's almost two years old and although I'm taking some courses by post, in order to be successful, I need practical experience."

"Have you told Potter that you are ready to take the steps needed to be a Healer? Or are you being passive aggressive towards him?"

"A little of both – I've mentioned to him that I think Harry's old enough now to go to daycare part-time, but he always changes the subject by reminding me that we both have obligations. Then I get upset with him and stop speaking with him for days."

"I wish I knew what to say. I am happy being a housewife. It was my choice. It seems to me that you feel that since you married your husband that you haven't had much choice in your life and you're feeling resentful."

"I don't know what to do, `Tuney."

"Yes you do, Lily. The question is - do you have the courage to do it?"

* * *

><p><strong>~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~<strong>

* * *

><p>It's late at night, early morning really, when James Potter stumbles through the front door. Past experience has taught him to keep out of the bedroom after spending a night with the rest of the Marauders. Waving his wand in a nonchalant manner, he lights the candles in the kitchen and jumps in surprise when he sees his wife, sitting at the table, still dressed in her day clothes.<p>

"Lily, I did not see you there!"

"I wonder if you ever seen me."

"It's too late at night for you to be speaking in riddles, Lils. Can this wait till morning?"

"No, it cannot. I found the room, James, and I saw what was in the room."


	2. Unrequited

**Major& Minor Arcana Assignment:** For your task, I would like you to write a story, considering the theme of beginnings.

**Chosen Theme:** Falling in love for the first time

* * *

><p><strong>Unrequited<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me you love me<strong>

**Only for tonight**

**Only for the night**

**Even though you don't love me -**

**Just tell me you love me**

**I'll give you what I need**

**I'll give you all of me**

**Even though you don't love me**

**Chorus of Wicked Games by The Weekend**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'It's like I don't exist<strong>__,' _he bitterly thinks as he watches her sit next to him. Even in his mind, he refuses to use their names together. What the pair is doing is innocent – the overachievers are meeting with the current Head Boy and Girl (a year and a half early), asking questions about the requirements and the responsibilities of the highest student positions in Hogwarts.

If someone was to ask, he would not know when he started seeing her as more than a friend and confidant. To him, it was like he awoke one morning and realizes that she is . . . perfect and they are perfect for each other. It matters not to him that someone else considers herself his girlfriend (_**'It's not like I told her she was my girlfriend'**_) – the only thing that matters to him that she is **THE ONE**. '_**I just have to make her realize I'm the right person for her and not that wanker'**_, he muses to himself as he indulges in his new favorite thing – watching her.

No one has warned him that the feelings he has for her would be all consuming. It seems to him all he can do is think of her and as a result, he barely sleeps, barely eats, his Qudditch game suffering. He finds himself doing things that are unusual for him, like hanging in the library, pretending to study. He does this to get close to her, to show that he can be worthy of her love, that he _**is **_worthy of her love.

He ignores the whispered rumors that she may love someone and that person ('_**He wouldn't know what love is, evil prick**_,' he sneers when he thinks no one is listening) loves her in return. He ignores the social cues that she gives him. He ignores the advice (_**and what shoddy advice it is – to forget about her and move on**_) that his best friend gives him. His only focus is to make her love him, or at least acknowledge the fact that he loves her.

So deep in his thoughts, he almost misses when she leaves the library; following her discreetly as she is escorted by the one person he wishes would drop dead, and soon. '_**It's not like the two of them would notice, they're so busy talking that neither of them knows that I'm right behind them.' **_He listens to her laughter and wishes that she would laugh with him with such carefree ease. Soon, the pair ahead of him split up with promises to meet later, and he walks a little faster to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>**~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~**<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sooo . . .," he asks, scratching the back of his neck, "Why were you meeting with the Head Boy and Head Girl?"<p>

"We were wondering about the responsibilities of the Heads. We're familiar about the process of how they are chosen but –"

"Malfoy shouldn't bother. He's never going to be picked as Head Boy. There hasn't been a Head Boy chosen from Slytherin since Riddle."

"And we all know why," she replies in an irritated voice, to his annoyance. "The former headmaster has a well-documented prejudice against Slytherin House."

A terse silence falls between the housemates, mostly because he knows he has no rebuttal for his love's words. The downfall of Albus Dumbledore was very swift, very brutal, and very public. Not wanting the ill mood to linger, he quickly changes the subject.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend," he asks. A bright smile forms across her face as she answers in the affirmative. Taking her obvious happiness as a sign, he asks –

"Would you like to go with me?"

A confused expression crosses her face briefly and he wonders about the reason behind the expression.

"I don't think Lavender would appreciate another person on her date, Ron."

"She's not my girlfriend, Hermione," he quickly replies.

"I think she would disagree with that statement. Besides, I'm going with Draco."

"You're going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?!"

"Yes, I am. We're partners in Potions and we want to get a head start on the project Professor Snape assigned and decided to make a day of it. You should be doing the same with Millicent, you know."

Ron barely hears the last part of Hermione's comment. All he hears is that her trip to Hogsmeade with Malfoy is class-related and to Ron, this means he has (not that he considers Malfoy as such) no competition.

* * *

><p><strong>**~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~**<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hear that you're going to Hogsmeade with Draco," Ginny states two days later.<p>

"It's for our Potions project. Besides, who told you that?"

"Well, I heard it from Neville, who heard it from Dean, who overheard it from Pravati when she told Padma when she sought her sister's advice on whether she should tell Lavender that she overheard my brother complaining to Harry that you turned his offer of going to Hogsmeade together down."

"So basically the whole school knows. I don't know what the big deal is. We're just two friends who are going to Hogsmeade in order to purchase some supplies for a project, and owl ordering the rest if what we need is not in stock."

"I think the lady protests too much," Ginny says in a sing-song voice, eyes sparkling.

"Am I that obvious," Hermione groans before putting her head into her hands.

"I am your best friend, so of course I notice the little things. Besides, I think Draco feels the same about you. So, what are you going to wear?"

"Ginny! It's not a date!"

"But it could be," Ginny says and Hermione blushes furiously.

Hermione's protests falls on death ears as Ginny rattles off which outfits says 'this is not a date, but I wish it could be,' and Hermione soon finds herself swept up in her best girlfriend's enthusiasm. Once an outfit is chosen, the two girls chatter about the upcoming 'not a date' late into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>**~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~**<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting the necessary materials needed for their Potions project, Draco and Hermione decides to spend the rest of the day together, since they decide to immediately start on their work once reaching the castle. As they go from store to store, unknowingly to them, Ron drags Lavender in whatever direction they are heading, before Lavender storms away in frustration as it becomes obvious to her that his attention is not focused on her.<p>

Ron moodily watches the pair, watching how the two seems to touch without touching, how Hermione's laughs at whatever Draco is saying and how Draco soaks up Hermione's presence like a plant that has been without water. With a sinking feeling in his heart, Ron realizes that he's witnessing the beginning of something that he doesn't want to acknowledge. He rushes by the pair, pushing Draco as he goes by, his eyes stinging. He hears Draco yell indigently at him and Hermione asking Draco if he's alright _**(what about me)**_ and soon he finds himself in his room.

As he lies on his back in his bed, he reflects on the behavior of Hermione and (he will not even think his name) his behavior. All the signs were there – he just refused to face it. They sought each other outside of a classroom setting. He did little things for Hermione, like sending her new quills after she had said her stock was running low and gifting her with a feather light bag for her books. Hermione would seek his opinion and although the two may have disagreed sometimes, it wasn't done so in a disrespectful manner intentionally. They apologized easily to one another. Being honest with himself, he admits that he could not say the same thing about his behavior towards Hermione or even Lavender, a girl that he led to believe that she was his girlfriend.

Later during dinner, as he picks at his food, he hears Ginny and Hermione speaking and his stomach churns and his heart squeezes painfully as he hears Hermione says that she could possibly love Draco one day. Ron wants to shout that he loves her now and ask her could she love him in return. Yet he doesn't and feels miserable as he knows that his love for Hermione may forever be unrequited.


	3. See Me

**Magical Objects & Their Uses Assignment: **Consider the theme of desire. I want you to think of a character, and what they would see in the mirror, and write about it. It is up to you whether you choose to allow the person's desires to come true, or not. You do not have to use the Mirror of Erised in your story, but you're welcome to.

See Me

Students and ghosts alike look in shock at the crying blonde running through the corridors. The girl was not known to be weepy, but something had obviously upset her.

She was tired, so very tired of being second best. At home, she was constantly compared to her older sister, Violet. 'Oh, she's so smart,' she constantly heard. 'Oh, she's so talented.' Lavender couldn't wait to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so she could escape her sister's shadow. At least at Hogwarts she wouldn't have to live up to her sister's reputation, as she went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Then Lavender met Hermione Granger.

She honestly tried to get to know and to get along with her new roommate once they were Sorted, but it only took three days for her to learn that she would be rooming with the muggle-born version of her older sister. Hermione was a perfect little know-it-all like Violet and all the professors loved her. When they were eleven, Hermione was average looking and therefore, Lavender often made fun of Hermione's looks. Not like that even flustered the girl, because Hermione didn't care too much about (her own or anyone else's) looks. So Lavender switched tactics, and often teased her about her intelligence.

It was an open secret in Gryffindor since Fourth Year that Ronald Weasley had a thing for Hermione, so Lavender was very surprised when it seemed he dropped the idea of gaining the girl's attention and instead pursued her. And she was flattered and enjoyed the attention that Ron gave her. Lavender felt victorious once Ron turned his attentions to her. She felt that despite liking Hermione first, that Ron found something that he liked more about her and he could really see her. Lavender felt like Ron honestly liked her and for once in her life, she had won. That is, until she accidently overheard Pravati speaking with her sister.

"What should I do, Padma? Lavender obviously likes Ron, for what reason, I don't know, but I feel that he's using her as a placeholder until he gets Hermione's attention."

"Do Hermione know this?"

"I don't think so. Besides, she's smitten with Draco Malfoy, whether she wants to admit to it or not."

Lavender was incensed. Not only did Hermione have the attention of her boyfriend, but possibility the affections of the hottest guy in Hogwarts. **'**_**It isn't fair,'**_ Lavender seethed. However, she remained silent, hoping that Pravati was wrong, and instead of confronting him, accepted Ron's invitation to go to Hogsmeade together.

_**'And what a disaster that was,'**_ she thinks. Instead of enjoying herself with her supposed boyfriend, she was dragged to whatever shop Hermione and Draco was in because Ron was following them. She finally had enough and left the wizarding village without him.

"And here I am, in an old abandoned classroom, crying my eyes out, because it seems no one ever sees me," she says softly in the empty classroom. Using an old mirror in the corner of the room, Lavender performs a couple of charms to fix her hair and to conceal the evidence of her crying that would have been present on her face. Satisfied with her reflection, she leaves the room, not seeing the reflection the mirror provides - her being happy with Ron with her parents in the background, looking at the two of them in approval.


	4. Life Lessons

**Arithmancy Assignment:** Write about somebody travelling, for an example; travelling abroad, vacations, driving, apparating or even time travel.

Life Lessons

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was determined that her son would not have the same sheltered background she had when she was growing up. It was with this in mind that when Draco was old enough to understand the world around him that she started taking him on educational field trips.

The trips started off small and local. Knowing that her son learned easily if he was interested in the subject, one of their first trips was to Gringotts. This served a dual purpose – Draco would become familiar with those who managed the family accounts at an early age and he would learn how to properly interact with the goblins. First impressions went a long way with those of the Goblin Nation and she still cringed whenever she thought about how she first reacted to her personal account manager when they were first introduced when she was ten. It took five years before Rocktooth spoke to her directly again and seven years after that before he forgave her.

Rocktooth was impressed that Lady Black (he still called Narcissa by her maiden name as he held no respect for the man she had married) wanted to start her heir's education in managing his estate early. Rocktooth personally taught the Malfoy heir himself beside his own son, Stonethumb. The lessons started off small as not even the goblins themselves expected their young to grasp how to maintain a fortune at four years old. What was learned was proper etiquette at Gringotts, proper etiquette between banker and client, and basic Goblin history. Draco enjoyed the lessons because if he and Stonethumb behaved during their lessons, their reward was riding the carts down to the vaults.

When Draco was seven years old, he entered the Muggle world for the first time. The purpose was to go shopping for a wardrobe so he was properly attired for the day school his mother enrolled him in. Once enrolled, Narcissa learned that the muggles went on field trips also and she made sure to sign the permission slip so her son could go. Her personal favorite was the class trip she chaperoned - during a multi-day trip they visited the Tower of London, the British Museum and Hampton Court Palace. It was the first time Narcissa saw for that muggles weren't so barbaric after all.

The educational field trips did not end once Draco entered Hogwarts. During the winter holiday season, Narcissa made sure that Draco learned something new. In a letter to his mother, Draco informed her that muggles did a sport called 'skiing.' It sounded dangerous to her (going down a snow-covered hill on a pair of sticks on one's feet did not seem safe), but she decided that once she applied a sticking charm to the skis, her son would be fine. Narcissa soon found herself on a pair of skis once Draco told her it was like flying on the ground. After a few false starts and a couple of minor tumbles, Narcissa learned that Draco was right.

When Draco turned fourteen, he started taking business investment trips. One such trip took place while in Germany with one of his muggle friend. Due to this friend's connections, Draco was able to take a tour of the Mercedes Benz Company. Once consulting with Stonethumb, Draco made some investments in the automobile industry, gaining a profit for the both of them. Draco's interest in automobiles did not stop there. Once Draco was of age to do so, he learned how to drive a car. Draco wanted to legally to drive a car in Britain and therefore, once he was deemed ready by his instructor, he made a trip to the Driver & Vehicle Licensing Agency. After failing the test two times (and seriously considering using a befuddlement draught on the person administering his road test), Draco finally was able to pass the test. Draco bought himself a custom made emerald green Mercedes to celebrate his accomplishment.

Before graduating from Hogwarts, Draco received a letter from his mother.

**My Dearest Dragon – **

**I am proud of the many life lessons that you have learned. Not all of them occurred in the classrooms of Hogwarts, but they were important nevertheless. **

**As a young child, you learned how from Rocktooth not only financial matters, but how to communicate with those different from you with respect. **

**While in the Muggle world, you learned how to appreciate their culture and how it was similar to our own. **

**The dictionary gives the definition of traveling as the movement of people between relatively distant geographical locations, (which you have done) but in your case, it's a bit more than that. **

**You have travelled a path that few of your ancestors have taken – a path of self-discovery, of not letting expected traditions rule your path. **

**You could have rebelled against what I was trying to teach you. You could have listened to your father. I am so glad that you didn't. **

**Your future is so much more than what I expected it to be, my son. Keep learning, my heart. **

**Keep travelling. **


	5. Lost

**Charms Lesson:** The Homonculous charm, when cast onto a map, would enable its possessor to track the movements of every person in the mapped area, through labeled dots that moved around the parchment. The charm has a powerful effect in that it is not fooled by various methods of concealment and disguise, such as invisibility cloaks (including the fabled Cloak of Invisibility), the Polyjuice Potion and the Animagus transformation.

**Your Task:** Write about the Marauder's Map and an instance it had been used.

**Pairing:** Lily Evans/Narcissa Black

**Random Prompts:** Hot Chocolate, Puddle, Heartbroken

* * *

><p><strong>Lost<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Part of the "Lies" AU)<strong>

Concerned about Lily, Mary and Marlene left their dorm room to find the Marauders for help. The two girls did not understand why Lily was wallowing – matter of fact, they had celebrated along with James, Sirius and Peter about the demise of Lily's friendship with Snivellous, but they could not ignore that Lily was unhappy and more snappish than usual. They were starting to become concerned - for two straight weeks, there were times they would awake in the middle of the night and not find Lily in her bed. Knowing that James had some sort of method that let him know exactly Lily was at any given moment; the two girls went to the common room where James was retelling the story of the incident by the lake.

". . . and I said, in a cool voice, 'it's because he exists.'" The Marauders' admirers all laugh, although they have heard the story several times, and in the case of some, had actually been there to witness the greasy Slytherin's humiliation.

"James, James! Oi! Potter," Marlene exclaims, finally getting James' attention.

"Sorry good people, seems like my services are needed," he says to the crowd and the crowd disperses as James follows Marlene through the portrait hole to an unused classroom.

"What seems to be the trouble, my ladies," James asks.

"Something's wrong with Lily. There have been several nights in the past two weeks in which either myself or Mary has woken up and Lily wasn't in the room."

"Yeah, it even seems that her bed had not been slept in," Mary added. "We think she might be meeting up with Snivellous."

"Impossible! I thought Lily told him they were through," Sirius exclaims.

"Well, we thought so too, but who else is she meeting with in the middle of the night? Anyway, we know you have a way to get around the castle virtually undetected, James. Could you look into it for us please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, Marlene, I'll do it tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>**~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~**<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'This has been the worse two weeks of my life,'<strong>_ Lily thinks to herself as her feet carry her through the now very familiar route from Gryffindor Tower to the Hogwarts kitchens. Making sure the coast is clear, Lily tickles the pear on the picture of the basket of fruit so the picture can transform into a door into the Hogwarts house elves domain. Lily choses the nights when she has the late patrol so if she's caught by the caretaker of Hogwarts, she can claim Perfect duties as the reason why she's out past curfew. She has a feeling that he doesn't believe her, and matter of fact, has the distinct feeling that he now hates her. Not wanting to think about why, she steps inside.

Unknowingly to Lily, James is watching her movements on the Marauders' Map. He stares longingly at her name as she patrols the hallways, and looks at the map for a stationary dot with the label, "Severus Snape." Despite every attempt he and the other Marauders made to get his particular dot to say 'greasy git,' or 'dungeon bat, only the Slytherins' given name would show. James is unable to find Severus, even after giving the map commands to zoom in areas he knew the slimy snake liked to hang out. Figuring that Severus has left Hogwarts grounds _(__**'probably gone off to get his Dark Mark,'**_ James sneers internally), he once again focuses his attention on the map, seeing that the dot that indicates a stationary Lily has changed to footprints to show she is on the move. Thanking his ancestors for the Cloak of Invisibility in his possession, he watches Lily as she stops in front of the picture of the fruit bowl.

From a distance, James sees the picture turn into a door and Lily walking inside. He follows closely behind, planning to take off his cloak so he can speak to her face to face about her roommates concerns, and then offer to escort her back to Gryffindor. However, James does not get to put his plan into action. He hears Lily gasp at the sight of another person already in the kitchen. Eyes widening, James curses silently, as he realizes that the third person in the room is Narcissa Black. Because of her actions beside the lake, James, Sirius and Peter are still on a potions regimen due to the damage she inflicted upon them. Knowing that he can't sneak out of the kitchen without either witch noticing, James has no choice but to find the nearest corner away from the two of them. He did not want to get caught in the crossfire if spells are thrown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**<strong>_

* * *

><p>Narcissa pretends she does not hear the door opening, that she does not hear Lily's involuntarily gasp of surprise, and that she does not hear the nervous fidgeting that James is doing underneath that invisibility cloak of his. She does this because she knows if she is the first to say anything, that she runs the risk of losing control. Losing control is not an option, especially not over a traitorous Mudblood bitch and the buffoon that follows her like a hungry kneazle after the only source of food. So Narcissa does the most Slytherin thing – stab quickly with words and then slowly twist the knife. She oh so calmly asks Zippy for a basket filled with foods that Lily will recognize as Severus' favorites.<p>

"Is there anything elses Zippy can get for you, Mistress Black?"

"Yes, Zippy, a big flagon of hot chocolate with . . . . what are those sweet, squishy things Severus likes so much called?"

"Marshmallows, they are called marshmallows," Lily answers huskily. Narcissa looks directly at Lily to look through her, like she is not even there. Even from the corner James is in, he can see the coldness in Narcissa's eyes and can feel the definite, literal chill in the air.

Turning her back to Lily (she doesn't fear the pitiful Gryffindor or her cousin that's cowering in the corner), Narcissa lifts a golden eyebrow and Zippy, who has long served in the kitchens of Hogwarts, knows that it is in her best interest to answer the question that has already been answered.

"Theys be called marshmallows, Mistress Black. Zippy be even adding a large bag of them, for Master Severus. Yous be telling Master Severus to be getting betters soon. We elves be missing him in the kitchens. Master Severus needs to eat more!"

A choked sob grabs James' attention and he sees that Lily is still frozen in the same spot, tears running down her face. She looks heartbroken, and it's in that moment he knows that he will not be bothering her with concerns from her roommates or himself this night.

"I will pass on your concerns to him, Zippy," Narcissa says in a gentle voice, her cornflower blue eyes reflecting the same concern Zippy has voiced. "Perhaps you will go to the Room later to check on him for yourself," Narcissa adds, as two other elves brings a large basket brimming with food and pastries and Zippy hands the large flagon of hot chocolate to Narcissa. Zippy nods her heads at the suggestion and says -

"The marshmallows are in the basket, Mistress Black."

"Thank you, and Zippy?"

"Yes, Mistress Black?"

"Could you please wipe the floor once Miss Evans leaves? We don't want such unworthy tears to form a puddle for someone to slip on, now do we?"

Not waiting for a response, Narcissa sweeps from the kitchens and the door closes quietly behind her. It is only then Lily crumples to the floor to sob in earnest and James uncomfortably watches her.

He has never seen someone look so lost.


End file.
